


Homecoming

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tony returns home, Gibbs plans a little payback. Spoiler for 6X01 Last Man Standing! A little daddy kink and bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Tony had been home all of two hours before he came to visit. Gibbs had been expecting him, pizza order ready to be placed, Tony's favorite beer cooling. And the sheets were fresh and had been changed. Gibbs himself had been in a constant keyed up state, his hard-on throbbing, his blood boiling.

He was ready for his boy to come home. It had been almost five months and he was frustrated. With Tony at sea, Gibbs had known even a sat phone wouldn't afford the privacy they'd needed. He'd sent Tony a few emails but he'd had to weigh every word he typed.

And he knew that after dropping his bags off at home, Tony would find his way here. He was relatively sure Tony had been as celibate as he was.

The upstairs door opened and a click signaled a thrown lock. Good, Tony was anticipating that there might be company as well. The steps crossed into the kitchen and he heard the fridge open and the clink of bottles against each other. Gibbs wiped his sweaty palms off on a rag and leaned against his workbench, adopting a casual position.

"Hello, _son_," he said, emphasizing the second word. When he had spoken to Gibbs from the ship, Tony had unfailingly referred to him as his father, and Gibbs was ready to enact a little payback. Role-playing style.

"Uh…yeah, About that, Gibbs—"

"Don't," Gibbs interrupted, putting up a hand. "Do not say another word. Get over here." As soon as Tony was close enough to touch, Gibbs put the bottles of beer on the counter and pulled Tony close, kissing him hard. When they finally broke apart, Tony's eyes were glazed over.

"I missed you," Gibbs whispered.

This was going to be like taking candy from a baby. He led DiNozzo over to the sawhorses in the corner of the basement. He'd lashed them together and put a thick comforter on them.

"Get naked, Tony. Now."

When his boy didn't jump to attention, Gibbs yanked off his shirt. "I said _now_, Tony. Did you forget? I make the rules. You follow them."

Without so much as a word, Tony stripped until he was bare assed, his cock painfully erect and bobbing.

"Good. Now on the horses."

"Boss?" Tony's voice was a little hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"You pissed at me or something?"

Gibbs flashed a grin, though he knew Tony would see it as predatory. "Naw, just got to get something established before we can move on. Now do what I say or get dressed and leave."

"You'd send me home?"

"Ya gonna test me? Five months I've been horny for you. Ya wanna go and ruin it, DiNozzo?"

Tony shook his head and clambered onto the makeshift platform. Quick as a fox, Gibbs had his feet cuffed to the legs and while Tony was reeling from the shock, Gibbs secured his hands.

"There. Much better. Now I talk, you listen. Got it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good." Gibbs ran a hand over Tony's back and ass, pinching the muscular flesh there. "What the hell were ya thinking, DiNozzo?"

Tony lifted his head, turning to look at Gibbs. His eyes burned with lust, and something else. He _knew_.

Gibbs brought his hand down onto Tony's flesh with a resounding crack. Tony gasped, clenching his muscles. "You need to be punished. Do you know what you did to me back in MTAC? I almost took McGee right there."

"You and McGee?"

"No! But when you started calling me 'Dad' I got so hard I could have pounded nails. I could have just turned his head and he would have taken it. You know he would have."

"But never at work. We never bring it to work," Tony put in. He was tense, completely keyed up.

"You call me 'Dad' only when we're playing in bed. Remember? How could you forget that, my boy?" He softened his voice, wanting to put Tony at ease. The tension began to leech out of Tony's body.

"There ya go, Tony. There ya go." He ran his hand up and down Tony's spine. As Tony started purring, Gibbs brought his hand down on Tony's ass, delivering a punishing spanking.

"Boss…God, Gibbs." Tony was grinding against the comforter. Gibbs had tested out the rig and knew it was sturdy, but even more so, it was delivering just the right pressure to the base of Tony's cock.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked against Tony's nape. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to get so hard in front of McGee and the guys at MTAC? None of 'em saw but…"

He paused to lick the back of Tony's neck. "I barely made it to the bathroom and Keating walked in as I was getting off. All those years and I never had to jack off at work. Until then."

"Dad, I'm sorry," Tony whispered. "I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't," Gibbs agreed, returning his attention and his hand to Tony's ass. He delivered every blow firmly; he wasn't in this to be merciful. "But don't tell me you didn't do that for a reaction. You know you were turning me on. Heck, if you hadn't been so nervous, you would have been subtly playing with your cock as well."

He leaned in again, this time nipping the small of Tony's back. "You missed me." He licked up Tony's spine and pulled an earlobe into his mouth, biting down on the flesh. "You want me."

"Yeah."

With Tony cuffed, there was only so much grinding he could do, but he was trying hard, exerting every bit of pressure on the base of his cock, where the blankets were slightly mounded, making small frustrated sounds.

"Think ya need to be punished some more before you get me."

Tony wasn't the only one getting punished. Gibbs' cock was throbbing with need and it was only that his will was so strong—and even that was hanging by a thread—that kept him from taking care of himself. And as Tony's ass heated under his hand, temptation threatened to make his self-control shatter.

"Pa, think you can stop with the spanking now?" Tony was going for humor but Gibbs heard the tension in his voice.

"I can, but I don't think I will. Makes all the blood run down there."

"I know. God, I know. It's been months, Gibbs. Months! No privacy at all."

"Well, I had the privacy but not my boy. It's been a couple weeks since I even felt up to jacking off. You get the benefit. You and this hot little ass."

"Gotta prep me. Been months."

"Oh, I know." Gibbs said softly. "But this spanking'll loosen you up in more ways than one." Tony's ass was bright red now and Gibbs' hand was getting a little tired. "Should I get the paddle out or are ya gonna be a real nice boy for me tonight?"

"Please…no more punishment…I need you, Gibbs."

He did. The lust in Tony's voice was stronger than Gibbs had ever heard it and without thinking too hard about it, he uncuffed Tony's hands, rubbing the blood back into them.

"Okay. Done for now. But you still follow my rules, okay? Do I have to even bring up the whole 'feeding the chickens' as your safe phrase? Ya think that didn't go right to my cock, DiNozzo?"

"I know it did. I could see the look in your eyes. Turned me on."

Gibbs gave him one last stinging slap as he undid the leg cuffs. "You played me, DiNozzo. Don't think you're home free. You're gonna pay. That ass is gonna pay."

Tony flashed what Gibbs considered to be his trademark grin and ran up the stairs. "Gotta catch me first, Pa!"

Tony was a bit younger and in good shape but Gibbs wasn't exactly out of shape and he finally tackled Tony low around the waist just as they cleared the second-floor stairs. Gibbs twisted, taking the brunt of the fall for Tony. He shook it off and was still, breathing heavily, holding Tony close.

"Pinned ya," he said into his lover's ear. "Now get to bed, son."

Tony nuzzled Gibbs' throat until he swallowed convulsively then stood, pulling Gibbs up with him. "Yes, Pa." Gibbs shook his head, following Tony in.

Gibbs shook his head, following Tony in. The other man was already sprawled out on the bed, legs splayed open, bare reddened ass calling to him. The lube and a condom, should he need it, were already laid out.

"Bareback, Tony?" He always asked even though Tony had never wanted to use a condom in the past.

"Please," Tony's whisper was full of need. Gibbs reached over him and grabbed the lube before stripping off. He wasn't interested in drawing this out any longer. It had been too long and he only had so much patience and control.

He parted Tony slowly, pressing one generously lubed finger against Tony's hole. The flesh of his ass was hot and Gibbs gave it gentle taps, Tony squirming against his hand, his finger entering him slowly. Gibbs began fucking Tony in long strokes.

"Just relax, Tony. Soon I'm gonna be buried inside you here. Just stay patient." Tony relaxed around him and Gibbs added a second finger. "God, you are so tight. So fucking tight. Missed you."

Gibbs moved higher, nuzzling the back of Tony's neck, nipping gently then harder, drawing a drop a blood to the surface that he licked off. His fingers began moving faster and Tony's ass flexed, drawing his fingers in even deeper.

"Gonna fuck you really good, DiNozzo."

Tony shifted onto his back then, and Gibbs withdrew his fingers, leaning over his lover. Tony groaned low as their cocks brushed against each other, hot flesh dragging against hot flesh.

"I don't know how you've been so patient," Gibbs said against Tony's throat.

"Me either," Tony said with a tortured chuckle. "But I'm all out. Please, Gibbs. I need you inside me." The statement was said with such frustration and longing, something primal responded deep inside Gibbs. He needed to possess Tony, to mark him, to keep him.

"You're ready then?"

"Yeah. Fuck me, Gibbs. Now."

"Your wish is my command," Gibbs lifted Tony's legs and settled between them. "Gonna be hard and quick the first time. Ready to get off already."

"Me too." Tony motioned to his cock. "Hurts so much."

Gibbs chuckled and pressed himself against Tony's anus, easing himself in slowly. Once he was seated to the hilt, he stilled, panting, his clean hand running over Tony's face. "Missed you, Tony. So much. And this…god, I missed this."

"Feels it. You're so hard." Tony rippled around Gibbs and Gibbs closed his eyes, breathing through the need to cum—now!

"Slow, give me a few minutes of fucking you. Gotta meet your…expectations." Tony rippled around him again and Gibbs began stroking in deep and almost out, moving slowly, pressing in deep. He closed his eyes, awash in the sensation.

"Go ahead, Tony," he said quietly. When Tony didn't move, Gibbs took his lover's hand and wrapped it around his cock. "Stroke it. You've been depriving yourself."

Gibbs knew Tony wouldn't last for long, but neither would he. Tony was so damn tight, so damn hot. His eyes closed and he dropped his head on Tony's shoulder, trapping the other man's cock between their stomachs.

"Gibbs…" Tony's voice was low and gravelly, full of need and lust. It was pure sex and he wanted to devour the other man. Gibbs reared up one last time, capturing Tony's mouth as he pounded inside his lover, his climax ripping right through his soul much as Tony's semen was splashing on their bellies.

"Yeah…Tony!"

He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. All he could do was rock inside Tony, eyes wide open and staring into DiNozzo's. He read so much in those eyes, far too much for him to comprehend now.

Gibbs rolled off Tony, panting for breath, dizzy and overwhelmed. He must have drifted off because his next conscious sensation was the rough nub of a washcloth over his cock, balls, and stomach.

"Drifted off?" Gibbs asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. Only about five minutes though. Liked watching you sleep. I've missed you so much."

"I know," Gibbs replied simply. "But you're back and everything changes now. You're here with me and I'm not letting you go. Stay."

"For tonight?"

"Forever. Just don't ever call me Dad, Pa or mention feeding the chickens again at work unless you want to be fucked in the men's room."

"Deal."


End file.
